


For Now

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Erik waits for Charles in the man's bedroom, then confronts him about a dream he was sent the night before.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt: "You need to leave."  
> From [Force me to write (please)](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/post/614714643566542848/force-me-to-write-please), requested by [akasanata](https://akasanata.tumblr.com/)

Charles laughed with Moira as they walked down the corridor. He stopped outside his door and was about to invite her in, but felt a familiar mind inside waiting for him. “Ah, so,” he said, smiling so pleasantly, “we will discuss the details tomorrow morning then, yes?”

“Oh, yes. Yes, of course,” Moira told him. “See you tomorrow morning then.”

“Yes, until then.” He watched her leave before opening his door and giving his unexpected guest a look. “What are you doing?”

Erik grinned back from where he was lounging comfortably atop Charles’ bed. “What? You don’t want to play?”

“You need to leave.”

The man merely made himself more comfortable. “You know, you have made me very curious.”

Charles entered his room and closed the door. “How so?”

“You dream very vividly, for one.” Erik’s grin grew at the sight of Charles’ face coloring at his words. “Now you remember last night.”

“How do you know about that?”

“Because, Charles, you sent your dream right to me through your telepathy.”

Charles could feel his cheeks burning. “I… It was not intentional.”

Erik sat up. “It was surprising.”

“I’m sorry.”

He watched as Charles could not meet his eyes. Could not even look at him. “I’m not mad, if you are worried about that.”

Charles hesitantly turned to him.

“Of course, you would have already known that if you bothered to read my mind.”

“I try not to too often,” Charles told him. “Raven -”

“I am not Raven,” Erik stated. “She wants her privacy, fine.”

“Most do.”

“Yes.” He stared into Charles’ eyes. “But I have nothing else to hide, so if you want -” Erik paused as he felt the other’s presence enter his mind.

“Am I still welcome?” Charles asked, already pulling out.

With a smile, Erik said, “You are.” He recalled Charles’ own dream from the night before and the other blushed deeper. “You have a creative mind, Charles. No need to be embarrassed.”

“But I dreamt of us doing… _that_.”

Erik patted the bed. “Come here.”

Charles walked closer, but did not sit with him until Erik pulled him onto the bed. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t feel so negatively about your feelings, alright?” He felt Charles brush against his thoughts again so he pushed his own feelings forward to show they felt the same.

Charles swallowed and looked away. “A bigger secret to keep other than our mutations.”

Erik sighed. “If we have to.”

“Erik, you know we have to.”

He held Charles’ hand. “Our mutations are safe then but our attractions are dangerous?” He took Charles’ chin with his free hand and made them see eye to eye. “Or is there a part of you you truly hate, Charles?”

“I don’t.”

“But?”

Charles took a moment to breathe deeply, collecting his thoughts. Already there was so much that could go wrong with the fact they were mutants, adding this onto everything… “Erik, we are already trying to convince humans that we mean them no harm. It is a very fragile alliance. Anything else out of the ordinary could be used as fuel for their hatred of us. They will use our love to justify -”

“So you love me,” Erik interrupted.

Charles nodded. “Yes.”

“It’s not just attraction.”

“No. I do love you.” He let out a shaky breath. “That first night was attraction. You are such a strong person, Erik, and I do not mean only the physical. Love… That has been growing ever since.” He squeezed Erik’s hand. “We cannot be open about it though. I’m sorry. I really wish we could.”

Watching their hands, Erik entwined their fingers. “I don’t like hiding, Charles.”

“I know. But we have to be safe. Not just for us, but for the children we have brought together. Maybe one day we will not have to hide, but that day is not today.”

“Do we have to hide in front of everyone?”

Charles thought about it. “Any government agents.”

“Even your little girlfriend?” Erik asked. “She’s always around.”

“I don’t believe Moira would judge us, but… even in front of her.” He looked into Erik’s eyes. “So for now, we will hide.”

“And one day, we will stop hiding,” Erik added. “I look forward to that time.”

“So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
